


I Made Eggs

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakup, Established Relationship, M/M, alternative universe, food cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s cell phone is on counter. He could call Cas. He could - no. If he calls Cas, he’ll have to apologize, and if he apologies, he’ll want to beg. And if he begs… was their fight even worth it?</p>
<p>He already knows the answer. Still, he doesn’t want to beg. So instead he texts, I made eggs. And puts the phone down. It’s silly maybe. The first thing you say to the love of your life after three days of not talking is about breakfast, but it’s an olive branch. It’s something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made Eggs

Dean fries too many eggs.

When Cas and he ate together, he’d always fry three. One and a half for each of them was just right. Two is too many. One isn’t enough. Nothing’s been right since Cas left.

Today, Dean fries three eggs. He was tired. He wasn’t thinking about it. But now with a bit of coffee in him, he’s staring down at the frying pan, watching those eggs sizzle and solidify.

Two is already too many for just him. Three is all wrong.

Dean’s cell phone is on counter. He could call Cas. He could - _no_. If he calls Cas, he’ll have to apologize, and if he apologies, he’ll want to beg. And if he begs… was their fight even worth it?

He already knows the answer. Still, he doesn’t want to beg. So instead he texts, _I made eggs_. And puts the phone down. It’s silly maybe. The first thing you say to the love of your life after three days of not talking is about breakfast, but it’s an olive branch. It’s _something_.

Dean scoops the eggs onto a plate. It takes up too much space. Where’s the toast supposed to sit? And what if he wants to make bacon? Is it too late to make bacon? Would all these eggs get cold?

The doorbell rings. Dean looks down at the plate, leaves it on the counter. He turns off the burner and heads to the door. He recognizes the familiar dark wild hair through the window, but when he opens the door, he gasps like it’s the first time he’s ever seen the man it belongs to.

Cas’s blue eyes are gray. The scruff on his chin has grown in thick. His eyes are heavy. Dean hasn’t looked in a mirror in three days but he imagines he and Cas look a lot alike. Both miserable. Both too alone.

“You made eggs,” Cas says, holding up his phone. Dean sent that text two minutes ago. Cas had to already be on his way here. Cas looks at the text, then holds his phone close to his chest. “I like eggs.”

“Me, too,” Dean says because he doesn’t want Cas to leave. “I could make toast.”

“Okay.”

“And bacon.”

“Okay.”

They stare at each other. Dean should invite Cas in, but how do you invite someone into their own home? This is _their_ place. Their fight was big and stupid but that never changed.

Dean steps to the side, giving Cas enough room to come inside. Cas looks at the empty space. Dean does, too. This isn’t right either.

“Cas,” Dean starts just as Cas says, “Dean.”

Their eyes meet again. The clouds in Cas’s clear, almost turning bluer somehow, brighter. Happier. _Just being near you_. Maybe Dean’s projecting.

The distance they thought necessary three days ago now feels ridiculous.

“I’m sorry,” Dean says, and it’s easy.

“I’m sorry, too,” Cas says, inching closer.

Dean reaches for him and kisses him. They close the distance right atop the threshold, and Dean pulls him over.

They’re new. They’re a mess. They need time to learn how to be a normal couple in a house in the suburbs. They’ve royally fucked everything up - but not so bad they can’t fix it.

“Don’t leave again,” Dean whispers into Cas’s skin. “Please.” He won’t say how scared he was, but he knows Cas can feel it.

Cas takes Dean’s hands in both of his and promises, “I won’t.”

Dean believes him.

The eggs grow cold, forgotten. Two hours later, Dean reheats them in the microwave. He splits them evenly with Cas, who sits in his boxers at the table. 

Cas smiles at him.

And everything’s right again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr 'thekingslover'. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
